True Identity
by Diva-Satanica
Summary: Sequel to 'Identity': Seven people are snowed in at a motel, miles away from the nearest village. They soon realize that something’s wrong – and one remembers an incident similar to their current situation…


_As night quickly approaches, the snow falls thick and fast.  
Seven people end up at a roadside Motel, miles away from the nearest village.  
It doesn't take them too long to notice something strange.  
All too quickly, people turn to corpses…and it is up to those remaining to save themselves.  
One of them recognizes these events and they re-call an incident they read about  
- Where a man named Malcolm created numerous different personalities.  
One of which murdered all of the others.  
Is it all happening again? Are they all personalities? And which is the murderer?  
Time is running out for them to answer the questions…_

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the general idea for this fic – that belongs to the writer of the original 'Identity' movie.  
References to the original movie will be mentioned in this fic.  
All seven created characters belong to me – I created every last one of them!

-----

**Chapter One**  
**'Beginnings'**

Andrew Blake squinted again to find the road he was driving along. The snow had really begun to fall fast. He couldn't see anything past an inch in front of him as he continued to drive at a snail's pace. No way was he going to risk colliding with another car. He'd been visiting family – the sky had been perfectly clear when he'd set off home. The snow had come, it appeared, from nowhere. His eyes were hurting now from the lengthy concentration he was excelling. Not only that, but it was very cold. He had the car's air conditioning turned up full, yet still the air was cold. He was cold. In the silence, he could have sworn he heard another car's engine – so again he slowed down. He'd almost stopped moving completely now. His attention turned to an extremely faint light he saw in the distance. Having little other option, Andrew used the light as a guide and approached it as quickly as his eye sight permitted.

Lauryn Sellers pulled the duvet cover up closer to her neck. The heating in her own motel room was completely dead and she was freezing. She was sat in her sufficiently uncomfortable bed, clinging to the duvet, and watching a bad reception on the tiniest TV she'd ever seen. She was moving half-way across the country to live with her boyfriend. She'd checked in to the motel yesterday – she needed a break from traveling. She'd been shocked when the snowstorm had hit so suddenly a few hours ago. She also counted her lucky stars that she'd stopped at the motel. Traveling in this weather would _not _have been easy! She couldn't stand the cold any longer, she decided to herself. Shivering, she got out of the bed and put her thick, winter jacket on over the sweater and long-sleeved top she already had on. She put her shoes on and picked up her room key from the bedside table. She decided she'd go and ask for something to be done about the heating – again. And this time she'd also request a second duvet cover, for the meanwhile. And so she opened the door of her room – and nearly fell backwards from the gush of wind she was greeted with. She stepped out into the cold and made her way to the reception of the motel.

_Typical! _Anna Lawrence thought to herself. All she'd wanted was to get out of that empty house for a while…to get away from her own boring company. And now look what had happened – she was stuck in the snowstorm of the century! Not only that – but she also had little clue as to her exact location. She'd had no idea she'd walked this far out – even when she could see where she was going! Still, there was little else she could do but carry on walking. She was just glad she'd brought a jacket with her. As she was walking along what she hoped wasn't the road, she felt something brush against her left arm. She soon found out it was shrubbery – shabbily looked after. She strained her eyes to see a pathway, which she followed. She was relieved to find that it lead to what looked like a cheap motel. She didn't recognize it; but she was just glad to find some sort of civilization!

Stephen Carter was a pretty average guy. He was young enough to take a risk but old enough to know about consequences. His only problem was that he had a slight temper. He'd gotten into trouble with the Cop's over it a few times. He was just happy that there were no Police around now – because, wow, was he annoyed. He'd been on his way to visit his girlfriend – well, he always used the word 'girlfriend' extremely loosely. She was just this chick. Why on earth he kept up the pretence of a serious relationship with someone who lived miles away, he didn't know. There was nothing particularly special about her – as with all other girls. But, hey, this was how his cards were currently being dealt. He'd set off driving before any sign of snow had appeared – then it all came at once. Now he was stuck on what seemed like an endless road – his car stalling periodically, and freezing half to death. Despite the fact that he couldn't see even an inch of road in front of him, Stephen still cursed aloud when he heard the bang. Luckily, he hadn't been driving fast in the first place, so he wasn't injured. He'd collided with a car. He hadn't even seen its lights approaching, because of the snow. Stephen turned off the car engine and got out of the car. He tried to look at the damage to the bonnet of his motor – it seemed fairly minimal. He approached the car stopped in front of his. He could make out some damage to the rear end of the car. As he walked to the front of the car, another guy opened the driver-side door and got out.

Cursing himself for choosing today to take a random road trip to nowhere in particular, Charlie Hunter shifted gear again. There was no traffic on the road but still he had to travel slowly – the snow was falling too thick to see too far into the distance, either way. He didn't recognize whatever detail he could see about his current location, and was slightly worried. He just wanted to get home now. He drove on another half-mile down the seemingly endless road, and then decided it was hopeless. He'd have to find somewhere to stop – a gas station, or something. He just knew he needed to get off the road until the snow cleared up. So instead of concentrating on finding out where he was, he turned his concentration to finding somewhere to stop of. He found it difficult concentrating on the road and on the roadside at the same time. After about ten minutes of searching, he noticed what looked like a turn off in the near distance. There seemed to be a light lodged in the foggy air. He decided to check it out – it couldn't be anything worse than trying to drive basically blind. So he focused his attention on the faded light. As he continued to drive down the road, he could have sworn he just saw something dart past the front of his car. He slammed the breaks on as quickly as he could. He cursed. If anything had actually been there (which he wasn't completely sure of) – it'd probably only have been a stray dog or something. He sat in silence for a moment whilst he composed himself. Again he gripped the steering wheel of the car and prepared to start driving again. However, before he could move even an inch, there was a loud bang and Charlie jerked forward in his seat. It took a moment to realize what had happened – another car had run right into the back of him.

Ginger Webber was so annoyed. She'd had a 'gig' to play – and she used the word 'gig' very lightly. She'd been invited to sing at what she thought was going to be event, with hundreds of people. She'd been sure she'd be spotted with an opportunity like that. So she traveled the three hours to some town she'd never even heard of. And when she got to this 'grand event' – it was a measly little pub with all of ten people making up the audience. Naturally, she refused to do the set. So she set off back home; another wasted trip, another long journey home. Then the snowstorm hit. She wasn't particularly surprised – everything seemed to be going wrong today. She didn't much care either; or at least until it got really bad. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, barely able to see past her own nose, traveling at practically 0 miles per hour. Ginger had had no intention of stopping – she didn't really care that she couldn't see anything. She just wanted to get home. The only reason she stopped was the noise. _Just great! _She thought to herself as she heard the familiar noise of her car engine packing in. She used up whatever energy the car had left to pull up at the pavement. In a huff, she got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. The sound reverberated and she winced slightly. She kicked the car – she wasn't in the mood for any of it. She sauntered along the pavement for a few minutes until she came across as a turn-off. She could faintly make out a signpost, which told her that she was stood outside a motel. She walked towards the building, not having much other choice. She sighed as she looked up at the building. She noticed how cheap it looked. Still, she continued to walk towards the building and searched for the reception. Surely there'd be someone around here who could help her with her stupid car.

Owen Tyler was more than a little annoyed. He wasn't even scheduled to work today but he'd been called in because the other guy had called in sick. Which was a lie, he knew. The guy was probably just hung over. If he was honest with himself, Owen was probably just annoyed at himself – he'd dropped out of school; it was his own fault he was stuck with this rubbish part-time job. He worked as a reception assistant at this cheap, awful motel. And now – because of this snowstorm – he was stuck here. He'd only been working an hour before it started. But there was no way he could get home with the weather as it was. All he could do was sit and hope for the weather to clear up as soon as possible. All he had for entertainment was a portable TV – that was pretty pointless given that the snowstorm had cut out the signal, and so all he got was blurred images and crackly sound. He found a random magazine that looked about a hundred years old in one of the unorganized filing cabinets. It wasn't exactly the height of excitement – it was all about mountain climbing. Owen had never been near a mountain in his entire life. He sighed again and leaned back on the half-broken chair and closed his eyes for a moment.


End file.
